The Hoenn World Tournament Cup!
by OPFan37
Summary: Based off of my Pokemon playing history, I enter a prestigious event for only the top crop of trainers with some of the strongest pokemon ever trained! With all of my generation pokemon with me and a new rival to battle, this'll be an event to remember!
1. Chapter 1

And so it Begins!...Yaaaay!

"Go Ultra Ball!" I tossed the ball, which bounced off of the Legendaries head and sucked it in. One shake, two shakes, then it burst out. "Come ON! Stay in the ball!"

Looks like you caught me at a bad time. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Elliot, and I'm a Pokemon Trainer, I've been travelling for 7 years now, so it would stand to reason that I'm 17.

My mum is a Pokemon Scientist, and she travels a lot, but I don't complain, because I get to go with her! I started off in Kanto, then went to Sinnoh, then Johto, then Unova, then Kalos, and currently I was in Hoenn. Every new region I started off fresh with a new starter, I've entered the Hall of Fame in all six regions, and made loads of friends along the way!

Hold on...I gotta describe myself! I'm kinda tall, caucasian, neat brown hair, blue eyes. I've had lots of different clothes, but my current one was an orange and black waterproof shirt with black shorts, waterproof slip on orange and white shoes, and a green single strapped waterproof backpack (Everything needs to be waterproof in a region like this.)

Currently, I'm on a Legendary hunt. After I caught my Groudon they've been popping up all over Hoenn! Doesn't make them easy to find though, it took me ages to catch my three Regi's!

Back to the situation at hand, I threw a Timer Ball and FINALLY caught it. "Yes! Thank Arceus! I've got a Regigigas!" The ball was quickly whisked away to Professor Birch's PC.

"Good job, guys." I smiled at my three Regi's, Sceptile (My Hoenn starter), Rayquaza and Shiny Metagross. I returned them and finally stepped out of that cave. "Ahhhh! Sweet, sweet sunlight!"

Suddenly a beeping came from my PokeNav Plus. 'Huh?' I thought. 'Oh, it's that communication feature Steven used when I met Rayquaza and Deoxys yesterday, it must be him.' I clicked on it.

"Hello, Elliot!" A cheerful voice came through.

"May?" I said in surprise at the voice of my first friend in the Hoenn region.

"I know this thing is one way, so just come to Lilycove City! We've got a surprise for you!" After that, there was the typical static buzz.

'Surprise? Wonder what it is? Might as well check it out.' I got out my Eon Flute and quickly played it, my Hoenn Latios came to me, quick as a flash. "Thanks, Latios." He smiled as I Mega-Evolved him, before hopping on and flying off.

We quickly landed at Lilycove, with Latios taking off back to Professor Birch's lab. I immediately noticed May and Wally. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Elliot!" May squealed. "Have a look at this!" She handed me a flier, that depicted a group of pokemon clashing, with the words 'HOENN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP CUP!' printed in bold at the top.

"Hoenn World Championship Cup?' I read. "What's that?"

"It's a tournament featuring some of the strongest trainers ever!" Wally exclaimed. "Only trainers who have made it into at least one Hall of Fame may participate."

"And you think I should sign up?"

"Definitely!" Both of them nodded. "Your the strongest trainer we know!"

"Okay then, Why not?" I nodded.

"Good answer, Elliot." A voice from behind me said.

"P-Professor Oak? Professor Birch?" I gasped at the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Most of the competitors use the Kanto PC, so I thought it would be easier to just bring their pokemon over here with me!" Professor Oak theorised.

"And I'm here to spectate and see what kind of pokemon are used." Professor Birch explained.

"And Elliot, don't think I've excluded you." Professor Oak smiled. "Would you like to see your Pokemon?"

I gained a huge grin. "Yes please!"

EvS

"Helloooooo? Anybody here?" I called into the seemingly empty meadow.

"Where are Elliot's pokemon?" May asked.

"I really want to see them." Wally agreed.

"Just give it a moment." Professor Oak chuckled.

I continued looking around, until I heard a tremendous roar above me. I looked up and smiled. "Charizard!"

My very first pokemon landed in front of me and let loose a powerful burst of flames into the sky as a greeting. "It's so good to see you again!" Charizard smiled as we shared a fist bump.

"Wow, so that's Elliot's first pokemon..." May breathed.

Suddenly I was tackled to the floor by a recognisable species. "Raichu!"

"Raichu!" He smiled at seeing me again.

"You look great!" I complimented him, before another pokemon landed behind me. "Hay, Pigeot!"

"Pigeoooo!" My first caught pokemon cried.

I was showered as something emerged out of the water next to me. "Lapras too!" I laughed as the pokemon nuzzled affectionately against me.

"Hitmoooonlee!" Another familiar pokemon said as it landed in front of me.

"Haunter!" My first Ghost type materialised out of nowhere to greet me.

"Your all here!" I smiled as my Kanto team glomped me.

"Is he alright?" Wally asked.

"They're just happy to see him." Birch laughed.

"Who else is here?" I stared off and walked a little further, before my next pokemon came running. "Typhlosion!"

My Johto starter cried happily as he jumped on top of me, making me collapse. "It's great to see you too." I groaned happily.

"Ampha!" A certain Electric type helped me up.

"Thanks, Ampharos." I smiled, only to be knocked down by a different pokemon!

"Umbreon!" He greeted me, before two more pokemon popped into view.

"Scizor!" The Steel/Bug type greeted me.

"Raaaah!" My Dragonite waved.

Soon they all got off so I could see the final member of my Johto team, head sticking out of the water. "How's it hanging, Gyarados?" The Shiny roared with happiness.

"Heeeeeeey! Come out guys!" I called as I ran into a forest, when one of the trees started moving!

"Torterra!" The bulky pokemon cried.

"Hey Torterra." I greeted him. "Where's-"

As if on cue, my fire type Sinnoh starter jumped down from the trees. "Infernape!"

Followed by another monkey pokemon. "Ambipom!"

And an insect one. "Heracross!"

"Your all here!" I smiled at my Sinnoh team. "...Wait...we're one short..."

Our missing member walked out of the bushes casually, seeing no need for a flashy entrance. "Floatzel."

"Knew you were here." I laughed before walking back out. "Now then...next should be..."

"Serperior!" My Unova starter smirked as he wrapped around me.

"There you are!" I grinned as another pokemon joined us. "Hey Lucario!"

"Urah." He smiled back.

"Azumarill!" My next pokemon appeared, crying tears of joy at my return.

"Arcaaaaaaa!" Unova number four strode into view with pride.

"Unfezant!" The bird pokemon squawked, its male gender identified by its pink plumes.

Then an Arceus just came out of nowhere! "Woah! I don't remember catching that!" The Arceus quickly shrunk down, into a Zoroark. "That explains it, don't do that, Zoroark!" He just snickered in response.

"Latios!" My Unova Latios swooped in, smiling at my reappearance.

"Graaaaah!" "Kurrraaaahhh!" Zekrom and Kyurem then stomped their way over, roaring their mutual joy.

I then noticed MORE of my Unova pokemon. "Hey! My Battle Box team! You guys are here too?"

"Hydreeeeeigon!" "Chan, Chandelure!" "Elekektross!" "Ferrothoooorn!" "Drapion!" "Gastrodon!"

Finally, I found my entire Kalos team training together. "Glad to see you guys are alright!"

"Chest! Chestnaught!" My Kalos starter gave me a bone fixing hug, GREAT for sorting out your posture!

"Blaziken!" My fire type boomed in triumph.

"Blastoise!" The huge water type blasted out a double Hydro Pump in cheer.

"Graaaaaaaawwwwrrr!" My Tyrantrum let me rub its head happily after a fierce roar.

"Aegislash!" The Ghost/Steel type greeted me with a formal bow.

"Yveeeeeeel!" The Legendary landed next to me, almost blowing me over from the strong winds it created.

"Everybody's here!" I laughed with all of my teams lined up in front of me.

"And here we have your current one." Professor Birch said as he brought three Poke-Balls over.

"Thanks Professor." I said as I accepted them. "Alright! Milotic! Glalie! Groudon! Meet my other teams!"

The three pokemon popped out, as well as Sceptile, Rayquaza and Metagross. The pokemon all introduced themselves, Sceptile striking up a conversation with Torterra and Serperior, Metagross becoming somewhat famous being Shiny, Rayquaza and Groudon seemingly talking with my other Legendaries, Milotic being very popular among some of the males, and Glalie being a loner, this thing again...

"This is so cool!" I fist-pumped. "With ALL my pokemon here, there's no way I can lose!" And all of my pokemon responded to that.

EvS

With my six starters as my team, I basked in the shadow of the dominating tournament coliseum, striding up to the registration desk, and looking over the rules.

'Okay. First round is a single battle, second is Double, Semifinals are 3-on-3, and Finals are Full Battle. Aaaand no Legendaries...makes sense I guess...'

I signed up quickly, walking away giddily with the sheet. "Oh man, I can't wait!"

"Hey! Are you entering the tournament too?" I turned to see a boy around about 15, he had blonde hair, sea green eyes, was wearing a blue shirt with matching shorts, and flip-flops...made sense in a region like this.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm Elliot, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Sam, same to you!" We shook hands. "So you've entered the Hall of Fame?"

"Yep, all six regions now." I confirmed.

"Cool! I've only done Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova." He said that WAY too casually.

"I wish you all the best of luck." I said.

"Errr...you DO know it's every trainer for themselves right?" He asked.

"Well, what's wrong with a little friendly encouragement?" I reasoned.

"Good point, then good luck to you too!" He then hurried off, most likely to train.

'That guy seemed nice.' I thought. 'Wonder if I'll face him? I hope so!'

I looked at my six Poke-Balls containing my starters. "Now I just have to make the right choices.

**And in this one chapter ladies and gentleman, you have witnessed all of my teams in all generations.**

**This story is not only something I felt like writing, it's also a shoutout to Razzorow! Read his stories!**

**Yes, this IS based off of my pokemon life, and all pokemon mentioned are genuine, but obviously I have WAY more pokemon then the ones mentioned...they're just boxed.**

**So, thanks for reading! Which pokemon do you think I'll use in the tournament? Say so in a review! Which are always appreciated!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! WHAT AM I!? A GENIUS!?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tournament Begins!

Me, May and Wally sat in a circle, looking at a list of all of my pokemon, trying to decide which one to use for Round 1. And it was tricky...

"What about Charizard?" May suggested. "Since it's your first pokemon, it should be very strong, right?"

"True." I agreed. "But I can't rely on strength alone for this battle..."

"Well then, how about Elektross?" Wally pointed out. "It has no weaknesses due to its ability."

"Good point." I noted. "Still though..."

"Elliot sure seems excited for this." Professor Birch chuckled.

"Yes, he's taking every detail into account." Professor Oak agreed.

Suddenly I had a spark of genius! "That's it! I'll use this one!" I circled the pokemon on the list.

"That one?" Both May and Wally said sceptically. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! It's never let me down before!" I emphasised. "Right! I'm ready for Round 1!"

EvS

"Welcooooome ladies and gentleman to the Hoenn World Tournament Cup!" The huge crowd cheered at the announcer's commentary. "We have here for the next two days, 16 of the strongest trainers in all of the pokemon world! Please take a bow!"

Us lined up 16 all bowed to the roar of the spectators. SOMEWHERE in their was my mum and dad, who had taken time off of his Gym work to come and watch.

"And now, if you'll turn your attention to the screen, we shall decide the battle rounds!" Everyone looked at the screen as our headshots were shuffled around, before being decided, looked like I was in Battle 2 against some guy with spiky green hair.

"The matchups have been decided! Trainers! Please enter the preparation rooms to wait for your battles!" So with that I marched on in.

As we were getting ready, I sent out my specific pokemon and had some recollections with him, he deserved it after all, we'd travelled so long together before.

As I returned him, I noticed a figure sitting in the corner, away from the others, with a Samurott next to her. She looked 15, and had long brown hair kept in a pony tail. Her eyes were a pure piercing blue that held a sense of mischievousness, but also coldness. She was somewhat short, I'd say only just above 5 feet and was very pale. She also wore a black mini skirt and purple blouse with a jean vest and a locket around her neck, complete with black high top converses.

Thinking she seemed lonely, I hesitantly walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me with that same coldness. "I'm fine, thank you." She snapped before returning to her Samurott.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I asked.

"None of your business." She snapped again, now not even making eye contact.

I could feel my pokemons hateful glare through the Poke-Ball. "Well, if you need a hand with anything, just say." She didn't respond.

"Attention contestants!" A loudspeaker crackled. "Round 2 shall begin shortly, will the designated competitors please make their way to the battlefield."

"Ah! That's me!" I realised before rushing out.

"Now entering the field, winner of the Kanto and Kalos league, VIIIIIINCEEEEENT!" The crowd cheered as the guy with spiky hair and punk style clothing walked out, giving them an acknowledging wave and a faint smile.

"And his opponent, winner of ALL SIX REGIONS Leagues! EEEEEEELLIOOOOOOOOT!" I ran into the field with a big grin, waving my hands around like a madman.

"Trainers! Please send out your pokemon!" The referee asked.

"Talonflame! You got this!" Tossing a Poke-Ball, the recognisable Fire/Flying type appeared with a powerful squawk.

"Serperior! I'm counting on you!" I also threw my sphere.

"Ssssserperior!" My Unova starter hissed.

"Oh no..." May mumbled from the sidelines. "Vincent's using a Talonflame..."

"Serperior's at a major disadvantage!" Wally panicked.

"No need to worry." Professor Oak assured them. "Serperior's a good choice on Elliot's part." The two gazed at the professor with a confused look.

"Now! Single Battle! Begin!"

"Talonflame! Use Aerial Ace!" "TaloooonFLAME!" The bird swooped at us instantly, alerting us to it's ability: Gale Wings.

But I just smiled, and Serperior shared it, I didn't even have to give him a command before he effortlessly zipped out of Talonflame's range.

"So fast!" May gasped.

'Ever since I got him as a Snivy, Serperior's never let me down in terms of speed!' I thought remembering when he won against Cheren's Lillipup and Marlon's Jellicent.

"Flame Charge!" Talonflame became cloaked in flames as it shot towards Serperior, but he once again dashed away in the blink of an eye.

"Looks like Vincent's trying to raise Talonflame's speed to match Serperior's..." Wally mumbled.

"Serperior! Coil!" I called for, he nodded and wrapped his body up like the move, gaining a purple aura before it disappeared.

"Flame Charge again!"

"Coil again!" Once again Talonflame missed, and once again Serperior raised its stats.

"Now! Brave Bird!" Talonflame shrieked before diving towards Serperior with a powerful blue aura.

"Go, Serperior!" Serperior jumped upwards, and circled straight around Talonflame!

"What!?" Vincent gasped as Talonflame crashed headfirst into the ground.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" "Seeeerperior!" fast as a bullet, Serperior flew past Talonflame, slashing it with its long serpentine body. "Aqua Tail!" The end of his tail glowed blue before being wrapped in a giant whirlpool! It brought its tail around and smashed the whilpool into Talonflame, sending it skidding back to its trainers side.

"Talonflame! Get up!" The bird struggled to even lift a wing.

"That was so powerful..." May breathed.

"It's due to that." Professor Birch pointed to the Expert Belt, wrapped around Serperior's long body. "It boosted the power of the super effective attack."

"Let's finish it, Serperior! Use Leaf Blade!" Serperior's tail turned completely green as in the space of a milisecond, he dashed over and slashed Talonflame, making it collapse with swirled eyes.

"Talonflame is unable to battle! Serperior is the winner!" The crowd exploded into celebration.

"Serperior! Awesome job, buddy." I praised him running over, as he hissed happily.

Vincent returned Talonflame and strolled to the centre in front of me. "Damnit...can't believe I lost...but that Serperior of your is no pushover!"

"I know, Serperior is the first pokemon I've had to reach Level 100!" I admitted, with him smiling at that fact.

"That so? Well then good luck in the rest of your battles." We shook hands, much to the crowds delight.

EvS

As I sat back in the room, Serperior looking pleased to have battled again, Sam walked over. "Hey Elliot! Awesome battle! Your Serperior's pretty cool...for a Grass type."

"Thanks Sam." I nodded, whilst the starter shot him a look for that last sentence. "So, which battles on now?"

"Number 4." He shrugged. "It's these two girls named Rebecca and Dakota."

"Who?"

"Them." He gestured to a monitor, where a Mega Alakazam and a Samurott were battling.

"Hey...it's that girl I met earlier!" I pointed to her on Samurott's side.

"THAT'S Dakota." Sam nodded.

The audio was kinda bad, but I could see the Alakazam toss an Energy Ball that Samurott deflected with its seamitar, before unleashing a Surf that the Psychic-type avoided with Protect. Samurott unleashed an Ice Beam that Alakazam just floated over, before unlashing a powerful Focus Blast that hit Samurott full on!

"That's gotta sting..." Sam winced, before Samurott was suddenly smashed into the ground by a powerful psychic force! "There's the Future Sight from earlier..."

Samurott struggled to its feet, as Alakazam prepared another Future Sight. It slashed with its seamitar through a Night Slash, but it was just blocked by Protect.

'Setting up Future Sight and then stalling with Protect...clever.' I thought.

Suddenly Samurott's horn glowed and it torpedoed straight into Alakazam as its shield came down, sending it flying back. As it crashed down, it de-evolved to show its defeat, and the starter and its trainer were declared the winners.

"Wow! She really pulled through on that one." Sam praised.

"Yeah." I agreed in admiration.

EvS

Sometime halfway me and Serperior went off to get a snack, I got a hot dog for each of us, which I savoured whilst Serperior gulped it down without chewing, true to his species.

As we were eating I noticed Dakota walking down the corridor. "Dakota!" I called to her.

She reluctantly noticed me. "What do you want?"

"That was an awesome battle!" I grinned. "Where's Samurott?"

"Healing at the Pokemon Center." She told me. "He'll be alright."

"That's good to hear." I beamed.

"Why do you care?" Her tone caused Serperior to hiss at her.

"Why shouldn't I?" I responded.

She just stared at me for a minute before shaking her head. "Screw it, do whatever the hell you want." She then walked off.

"Wonder what's up with her?" I thought aloud.

"Attention! Round 1 has officially ended!" The loudspeaker announced. "Round 2, Double Battles, will now begin!"

"Awesome!" I jumped out of my seat, turning to Serperior. "I already know which two pokemon I'm gonna use!"

EvS

"Metagross! Use Earthquake!"

"MeeeeeeetaGROOOOOSS!" Metagross smashed the ground with its Mega-Evolved claws, knocking out the Hippowdon and Primeape it was battling.

"Hippowdon and Primeape are unable to battle! Metagross and Heracross are the winners!"

"Way to go you two! Your an awesome team!" I praised my two pokemon.

"So now Elliot will move onto the semifinals tomorrow!" The announcer explained.

I once again entered the training area, giving Metagross some food and Heracross some honey for their victory.

"Now I need to start thinking about pokemon for tomorrow." I said to myself. "Which three should I use?"

"Hey Elliot!" Sam called to me. "Check it out! Dakota's battling!" Me and my two pokemon walked over and looked up at the screen. Dakota's Ninetales and Leavanny were battling a Granbull and Breloom.

"Why's it so bright?" I asked due to the glare.

"Her Ninetales' ability is Drought. And check that out!" I looked and saw Leavanny move incredibly quick.

"Chlorophyll." I recognised the ability. "It's like those two are made for double battles..."

The battle ended with a super speedy X-Scissor and a Heat Rock enhanced Flamethrower, leaving Dakota victorious once again.

"Yep, she's good alright." Sam admitted. "Too bad your going up against her tomorrow."

"Yeah...wait, what!?" I facefaulted.

"Yeah, your matched up for the semifinals!" Sam exclaimed. "But you gotta admit, that'll be one heck of a battle to see!"

"Yaaaay..." I sighed.

EvS

Man I was exhausted, May and Wally had thrown this big party together with mum and dad to celebrate my making to the semifinals. However, I think I drank too much juice, because now I couldn't get to sleep!

"Uuuuurrrggghhh..." I groaned. "Maybe I should try and walk it off..."

So i dragged my sorry self out of bed and through the sleeping room corridors, when I noticed a light coming from behind one of the doors. Curious, I peeked through the hole to see Dakota with her Samurott, Leavanny and Ninetales.

"You all did so well today, thank you." She said in a kind voice that was a stark contrast to her usual one. "Titanio, Melody, Minnie, these are for you." She handed Titanio the Samurott, Melody the Leavanny and Minnie the Ninetails a chocolate each, which they all happily ate and thanked her for. "Now we just have to keep doing our best."

I smiled at the scene, and turning on my heel, walked back to my room.

EvS

"Gendered spectators! Welcome to the Semifinal rounds of the Hoenn World Championship Cup!" The crowd cheered loudly. "For our first battle today, we have two of the strongest trainers ever seen in this tournament facing off! Elliot and Dakota!" The audience screamed in adoration.

"Hey Dakota!" I called over to her. "Let's both have a good battle!" She just glared back at me.

"This is a 3-on-3 Single Battle! Begin!"

"Tyrantrum! Let's go!" "Graaaaaaaaaah!" The giant dinosaur pokemon burst from its ball.

"Chuly, go!" "Raichu!" The familiar Electric type appeared.

"Now! Battle begin!"

"Tyrantrum! Earthquake!" With a single stomp of its collosal foot, an earthquake was created by Tyrantrum.

"Jump!" Raichu did an impressive leap, avoiding the attack. "Now use Iron Tail!"

"RaaaaaaiCHU!" Raichu's long tail turned metallic before it hit Tyranturm, who merely shook off the damage.

"Now use Volt Switch!" "Raichu!" Raichu generated a ball of electricity on the end of its tail which it tossed t Tyrantrum, electrocuting it before Raichu returned to its Poke-Ball.

"Now, Cloud!" "Altaria!" The Flying/Dragon type appeared. "Mega Evolve!" In a burst of multicoloured light, Altaria had Mega-Evolved into a Flying/Fairy type.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath. "Tyrantrum! Return!" The giant was quickly called back to his ball. "Scizor! Your turn!"

"Scizor!" The pokemon cried as it emerged from its ball.

"Scizor! Metal Claw!" Scizor's claws glowed metallic as it zipped forward with its impressive speed and slashed Cloud back.

"That's a strong hit!" May marvelled.

"It's because of Scizor's ability, Technician. It powers up normally weaker moves." Professor Oak explained.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" "Alllltariaaaaaaa!" Cloud shone with a powerful pink light that was launched at Scizor! He defended himself with crossed arms.

"Fury Cutter!" Scizor sliced with a faint green claw, hitting again.

'What's up with her Altaria?' I thought. 'It's more bulky then speedy! Is that how she trained it?'

"Use Hyper Voice!" Everyone covered their ears as Scizor was blasted by a powerful force, Cloud's voice.

"Swords Dance then Metal Claw!" I shouted over the noise, making blue swords float around Scizor and a red aura to flare up around him. He then charged forward with a metallic claw and slashed Cloud again. "Metal Claw again!"

"Cotton Guard!" Cloud's fluffy wings suddenly poofed up and shielded it from Metal Claw! "Now! Draco Meteor!"

"AllllllTARIA!" She spat an orange sphere into the sky that exploded into loads of falling meteors!

"Dodge it, Scizor!" I called, making him zip around all of them, not getting hit by one. "Now use Knock Off!"

"Cotton Guard!" Cloud once again blocked Scizor's claw.

"Fury Cutter!" "Scizor! Scizor! Scizor! SCIZOR!" Turning its claws green, Scizor repeteadly slashed Cloud's Cotton Guard, getting stronger each time until it finally tore through, miraculously it was still able to fly!

"Dazzling Gleam!" "AlTAria!" Scizor surprised by the quick recovery and was knocked back by the attack.

"Now Hyper Voice!" "ALTARIA!" Scizor was pushed back by the force of the attack.

"Don't give up Scizor! Use Metal Claw!" "Sci...Scizoooor!" Scizor tore through the attack and slashed Cloud, sending it plummeting down where it crashed and de-evolved.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Scizor is the winner!"

"You did it Scizor!" I congratulated him, as he smiled at me.

Dakota returned Cloud and hardened her glare. "Chuly! Again!"

"Raichu!" The electric mouse fist-pumped.

"Scizor! Use Knock Off!" Before Chuly could react, Scizor hit it with its blackened claw, knocking off its Magnet.

"Thunderbolt!" "Raaaaaichuuuu!" It delivered a devastating close range Thunderbolt, sending Scizor flying back.

"Scizor!" I gasped as my pokemon struggled to stand.

"Finish it with Volt Switch!" "RaiCHU!" The ball of electricity hit Scizor dead on, KOing him.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Raichu is the winner!" Raichu quickly returned to its ball.

"You fought really hard Scizor, take a well deserved rest." I smiled as I returned him.

With a stern expression I got out my next pokemon. "Go!" We both cried.

"Hitmonlee!" "Espeon!" The two pokemon cried.

"Bad type matchup..." Wally said. "Let's hope he proves us wrong like with Serperior..."

"Hitmonlee! Blaze Kick!" "Hitmooooonlee!" Hitmonlee's foot was set ablaze as its leg stretched forward.

"Dodge it!" Espeon jumped into the air to avoid it.

"Follow it with High Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped up knee first towards Espeon.

"Luna! Psychic!" Both 'Luna's' eyes and Hitmonlee glowed blue before Hitmonlee was slammed back into the ground!

"Hitmonlee, no!" I cried, but the Fighting type still struggled to its feet. "Okay, use Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee's foot glowed metallic light blue and it kicked Luna with great force, throwing it like a ragdoll across the field. "Way to go!"

"Use Moonlight!" "Eeeeeeeeeessssss..." Luna glowed white as it recovered all the damage!

"Crud!" "Monlee!?"

"Use Quick Attack!" Luna charged forward leaving a white trail, ramming into Hitmonlee and throwing it against the wall, where he lay limp.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Espeon is the winner!"

"Now he just has Tyrantrum..." May said, worried.

"Hitmonlee, you were awesome out there, thank you." I got out my last Poke-Ball. "Tyrantrum! It's up to you!"

"Graaaaaaaah!" The giant pokemon roared.

"Shadow Ball, Luna!" "Espeon!" The Eeveelution shot a Shadow Ball, but Tyrantrum didn't seem fazed by it.

"Use Crunch!" "Grrraaaah!" Before Luna could escape, Tyrantrum bit down on it with its giant jaws. The super effective move plus Tyrantrum's Strong Jaw ability was enough to knock it out.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Tyrantrum is the winner!"

Dakota withdrew Luna, whispering to it in its Poke-Ball, before getting out her last one. "Chuly! One more time!"

"Raichu!" The Raichu once more popped out.

"Crunch, Tyrantrum!" I cried.

"Use Grass Knot!" Suddenly two blades of grass grew under Tyrantrum, tripping him up and sending him crashing down!

"Tyrantrum!" I panicked, but he once again stood up, and gave a murderous glare towards Chuly. "Alright, use Thrash!"

"RAAAAAH! GRAH! HRAH! GRAAAAAAAAH!" Tyrantrum brutally beat the Raichu with its head, legs and tail, the little creature falling through the air.

"Finish it up with Dragon Claw!" "GRAAAAAAARGH!" Green aura from Tyrantrum's stubby arms formed into long claws, that slashed Chuly, knocking him out before he even reached the ground.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Tyrantrum is the winner!" The crowd erupted into cheer.

"You did it Tyrantrum! I knew you could!" I said as he nuzzled his huge head against me affectionately.

Meanwhile Dakota returned Chuly, and with her eyes shadowed, walked out of the coliseum.

"Huh? Hey! Dakota!" I returned Tyrantrum and ran after her. "Wait!"

She stopped and sighed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because we're friends." I stated.

"...What makes you think that?"

"Well, yeah, we fought each other, but it helped us gain respect for one another, that's gotta be enough, right?"

There was a minute of silence, before she shook her head. "I don't understand you...but..." She turned to me, with a smile. "It was a good battle. Thank you."

I grinned. "No problem." And we shook hands.

After a few minutes, the Finals were decided, it was me versus Sam. "So it's come to this..." I mumbled.

"You can do it Elliot!" May encouraged.

"You've got an awesome team!" Wally emphasised.

"Good luck." Dakota nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks guys."

So I stood up, and walked out onto the battlefield.

Where Sam stood on the other side.

**Thank you to ThiefofStealth and Razzorow for reviewing! Happy Birthday Razzorow!**

**Dakota belongs to Icecakequeen!**

**Hopefully the last chapter will also be out today!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Elliot vs Sam!

"Well Sam, this is it!" I smiled.

"Yeah!" Sam smirked. "I'm so excited to battle you! Japan! Your up first!"

"Tentacruel!" The Water/Poison Type cried in a feminine voice, Black Sludge covering her head.

"So he's starting off with a Tentacruel..." I mumbled. "All right! If he's going with an odd choice I will too! Ambipom, let's go!"

"Ambipom!" The Normal type ooked as he jumped around. On the big screen Ambipom and Tentacruel's headshots appeared on our respective sides.

"This is it, folks! The finals of the Hoenn World Tournament Cup is here! It's Elliot vs Sam starting off with Ambipom and Japan the Tentacruel! Let's start this thing!"

"Ambipom! Use Thunderbolt!" "Aaaaaambipoooom!" Ambipom let loose a bolt of lighting that hit Japan, knocking her back.

"Japan! Recover and use Toxic Spikes!" "Teeeentacruel!" The pokemon shot a dark purple orb up at the sky, that burst into blobs of poison that fell and sunk into the ground.

'Damnit...' I cursed in my head. 'Spike strategies...'

"Now use Sludge Bomb!" Tentacruel spat a load of brown sludge balls.

"Knock 'em away!" Using his two big tail hands, Ampibom smacked the attacks away. "Now use Iron Tail!" Ambipom's twin tails turned metallic before he brought them crashing down on Japan's Black Sludge.

"Scald!" Tentacruel spat a stream of boiling water that pushed Ambipom back.

"Don't flinch! Thunderbolt again!" "AaaaaaaambiPOM!" My pokemon shot a powerful lightning bolt that hit her full on, making her fall back with swirled eyes.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Ambipom is the winner!"

"Thanks Japan, you fought so hard out there." Sam smiled as he returned his pokemon. "Guess I didn't think about Ambipom knowing Thunderbolt."

"Heh, Ambipom's always been tricky, ever since he was an Aipom." My pokemon danced around at the compliment.

He got out his next Poke-Ball. "Then I'll just go with this! Polo, I'm counting on ya!" Out of the ball popped a serious looking Poliwrath with an Expert Belt tied around it's...stomach.

"That's one tough looking Poliwrath." I complimented as its image appeared on the big screen.

"Heh, Polo's been with me from the very beginning in Kanto." Sam smirked. "We're inseperable!"

"Poli!" Polo agreed.

"Well, I haven't been with Ambipom that long, but we've still got a strong bond too!" "Ambi!"

"Then let's see who's better! Polo! Hypnosis!" "Poliiiiii!" The Water/Fighting type let loose waves of energy from the swirl on its stomach.

"Dodge it!" Ambipom nimbly jumped out of the way.

"Follow up! Brick Break!" Poliwrath ran forward with a glowing hand.

"Grass Knot!" Ambipom's eyes glowed green and two blades of grass tied together at Poliwrath's feet, tripping it up and sending it crashing down. "Now Double Hit!"

"AaaaaaambiPOM!" Ambipom's tails glowed metallic pink before punching Poliwrath once with each, knocking it back.

"Let's finish it! Thunderbolt!" "Ambipooooom!" My pokemon fired a blast of lightning towards Sam's partner.

"Polo! Jump!" Using its powerful arms, Polo dodged the attack and leapt above Ambipom! "Now! Brick Break!"

"Pooooooli!" The pokemon delivered a heavy chop to Ambipom's head!

"Aaaaambiiiipooooo..." He staggered around with swirled eyes for a bit before falling back.

"Ambipom is unable to battle! Poliwrath is the winner!"

"Thanks Ambipom, you deserve a well earned rest." I smiled as I recalled him. "Polo really is strong!"

"You know it!" He smirked. "So who you beinging out next?"

'I have to be careful of those Toxic Spikes...' I thought. 'But in this case, I have the perfect pokemon!'

"Unfezant! Good luck!" I tossed the ball forward.

"Uuuuuunfezant!" The male version of its species called as it emerged in the sky.

"A Flying type? Good choice." Sam nodded, before getting out a Poke-Ball. "Thanks Polo, rest up for later, kay?" Polo nodded as he was returned, and the trainer got out another red and white sphere. "Mord Shark! Let's go!"

"Sharpedo!" His next pokemon appeared, with Sharpedite in a ring around its dorsal fin.

"Mord Shark?" I echoed.

"It means murder in German." Sam said.

"Clever, but we're not gonna lose! Sky Attack!" "Unfezaaaaaant!" Unfezant charged forward with powerful white aura around it.

"Protect!" Mord Shark put up a green shield that bounced Unfezant back, before swaying back and forth, getting progressively faster.

"Speed Boost?" I questioned.

"Speed Boost." He confirmed. "And now that we've got it...Mega Evolve!" The two stones once again connected, the Sharpedo growing bigger with more markings and spikes.

"Don't try and beat us in terms of speed! Quick Attack!" Quick as lightning, Unfezant zipped past Mord Shark, slashing him with his wing.

"Waterfall!" "Shar...RAAAAAAH!" Mord Shark's eyes glowed blue before a spiralling tower of water erupted from the ground with the Shark Pokemon spiralling up it at breakneck speeds, Unfezant luckily flew away just before the attack could hit him.

"Use Fly!" Unfezant soared skyward befoe divebombing Mord Shark, ramming into it powerfully.

"Crunch!" Opening its glowing jaws, the pokemon clamped its glowing teeth down on Unfezant!

"Unfezant!" I cried in horror as he fell back to my side, looking very weak. "That Strong Jaw powered Crunch was really powerful...quickly! Roost!" Unfezant landed and was bathed in a warm golden light.

"Now's your chance, Mord Shark! Ice Fang!" "ShaaaaaaAAAAAAR!" It's upper teeth turned to ice and lengthened considerably, jumping foward.

"Unfezant! Get out of there!" Unfezant started to fly, but Mord Shark chomped down on the bird pokemon, making him fall back with swirled eyes.

"Unfezant is unable to battle! Sharpedo is the winner!"

"Thank you, Unfezant, take a long rest." I returned him to his Poke-Ball, before getting out my next one.

"Here Mord Shark, take a rest for now." Sam returned his pokemon.

"Okay! Aegislash!" The sword and shield-like pokemon appeared on my side of the field.

"Good choice." Birch nodded. "Being part Steel-type, Aegislash is unaffected by Toxic Spikes."

"Dark Hound! Let's go!" On Sam's side appeared a female Houndoom wearing Choice Specs.

"Oh no! It's a double type disadvantage!" May panicked.

"I wouldn't worry." Oak smiled. "Professor Sycamore told me about Elliot's Aegislash."

"Ready, Dark Hound? Flamethrower!" "HOOOOOUURAH!" The pokemon howled, letting loose a powerful stream of burning flames.

I just watched as Aegislash braced itself. "Aegi...Aeg!" The pokemon grunted as the attack blasted it.

"Direct hit!" Wally gasped.

I, however, smiled. "I knew you could do it, buddy."

"Aeg!" My pokemon nodded, looking perfectly fine!

"Aegislash is enduring it!?" My two friends gasped, watching as the powerful flames licked around the shield, without touching the blade.

"That's some impressive defence..." Sam stated as Dark Hound ceased its attack.

"Now switch to Iron Head!" "Aegislash!" Switching to it's Blade Forme, Aegislash gained a strong silver aura before barreling into the Houndoom, sending it skidding back to Sam!

"Quick Dark Hound! Strike when it's defence is down! Flamethrower!" The pokemon launched its attack again.

"King's Shield!" Aegislash switched back to it's Shield Forme as a golden barrier formed in front of it, blocking the attack. "Follow up with Sacred Sword!" Switching forms again, Aegislash's blade glowed metallic purple and grew in length, before delivering a powerful slash to Dark Hound. The pokemon flopped to the ground with swirled eyes.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Aegislash is the winner!"

"Now it's two all!" I fist-pumped.

"Dark Hound, return and recover." Sam returned his pokemon. "You just keep on surprising me, Elliot! Your pokemon are really impressive!"

"So are yours!" I nodded. "To be honest, when I first evolved my Doublade, we kept losing because I didn't know how to use his Stance Change Ability properly, but once he learned King's Shield everything turned out well."

"Aegislash!" His eye turned up into a smile.

"Well then I'll just have to break that shield! Sun Flower! Your number five!" Out of the Pokeball burst a heat radiating Volcorona with a Focus Sash tied around its abdomen.

'Another type-disadvantage for Aegislash...' I thought. 'But I can't risk switching him out because of Toxic Spikes...I'll just have to rely on King's Shield for now...'

"Use Fire Blast!" "Vooooolcaaaaa!" The surprisingly female pokemon let loose a burst of flames in the shape of the kanji for 'Fire'.

"King's Shield!" Aegislash switched forms and protected itself again. "Now Shadow Claw!" Once again switching forms, Aegislash's non-shield arm gained a dark aura in the shape of a clawed hand, which it used to slash Sun Flower.

"Fire Blast again!" The Fire/Bug type released the attack from close range!

"Aegi!? SLAAAASH!" Aegislash cried in pain as it was enveloped by fire.

"Aegislash!" I cried as my Sword Forme pokemon fell to the ground, the flames dying down to reveal its single eye had become a swirl.

"Aegislash is unable to battle! Volcorona is the winner!"

The crowd went wild for Sam's win as I returned Aegislash. "You fought with honour and pride, Aegislash. Thank you."

"The crowd loves you, Sun Flower!" Sam smiled along with his pokemon. "But I feel like I'm gonna need you for later, so wait 'till then, alright?"

"Vol." She nodded as Sam returned her.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to deal with Toxic Spikes now...' I thought grimly. 'But I'm sure this pokemon can handle it!' "Arcanine! Here we go!"

"Arrrrrrrcanine!" He roared as he appeared with a chunk of Charcoal on the end of a rope loose around his neck, before being enveloped in a purple wave of aura and violet electricity!

"Arcanine, are you alright!?" I called, but he simply shook it off and glared Sam down.

"So it's an Arcanine now? Alright then! Polo! It's you again!" Sam threw his pokeball forward.

"Poli!" Poliwrath declared with crossed arms, as the two opponents sized each other up.

"Start strong, Arcanine! Use Crunch!" The dog like pokemon charged forward with glowing fangs.

"Like that'll work, use Surf!" Poliwrath summoned a wave of water that towered above Arcanine!

"Break through with Flamethrower!" "Arrraaaaaaaaaarrr!" He let loose powerful fire from his jaw, which exploded the Surf in a burst of water vapour!

"That's some Flamethrower to match Surf like that." Sam nodded. "Switch to Brick Break!"

"Poliwrath!" Polo leapt forward with a pulled back fist.

"Gotcha!" I smirked. "Use Thunder Fang!"

"Arrrrcaniiiiine!" Arcanine's fangs glowed yellow before electicity zapped forth, forming into a set of jaws that clamped down on the Poliwrath's arm!

"Poliiii!" Polo cried in pain as it fell back, clutching its crackling arm as it rolled around.

"Polo!" Sam gasped before getting a Pokeball. "Quick! Come back!" He quickly recalled the injured pokemon.

"Nice work, Arcanine." I praised him, before the purple aura and violet lightning washed over him for another second. 'I need to find a way to get past those Toxic Spikes...but how?"

"Score! Let's go!" Sam declared.

"Gliscor!" The female cried with a Toxic Orb in its right claw, as it balanced on its tail.

"Wow! You have a Gliscor!" I went sparkly eyed. "Gliscor's my favourite pokemon! I should have brought mine along!" Arcanine secretly sweatdropped at my foolishness.

"I'm...glad you like her." Sam smiled nervously as Score just stared at me weirdly.

"But this is a battle after all!" I switched back to serious mode. "Arcanine! Heat Wave!"

"Caaaaniiine!" Arcanine breathed scorching hot air towards Score, who tried to fly and dodge, but the attack chased and washed over her, sending the pokemon crashing into and skidding down the wall.

"Heh, Gliscor's need to ride wind in order to fly, so Heat Wave's the perfect move to hit them!" I stated.

"Guess that's true." Sam agreed. "But Score's gonna be just fine!" Just then the Fly Scorp pokemon was bathed in a green light, slowly healing it.

"So it's a Poison Healer..." I muttered.

"Alright, Score! Earthquake!" "Gliiiiiiscor!" Score glowed golden before banging its tail on the ground, the golden glow covering the battlefield before being replaced by violent shaking!

"Arrrrrr!" Arcanine cried in pain as it suffered from poisoning again.

"Stay strong, Arcanine!" I cried desperately, but it was not to be as he collapsed with swirled eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Gliscor is the winner!"

"Now Elliot only has two pokemon left..." May said.

"And Score's constantly healing!" Wally added.

"You did great Arcanine. Thanks to you I know what to do now." I said as I returned him.

"Which pokemon are you going with next, Elliot? Think it can beat Score?" Sam asked as his pokemon fully recovered.

"I KNOW it can! Azumarill! Go get 'em!" I deliberately tossed the ball high.

"Azumarill!" She cheered as she appeared in the air, a blue satchal tied around her waist.

"Use Aqua Tail on the ground!" I commanded quickly.

"Aaaaaazumarill!" A powerful water twister formed around her tail before it slammed into the ground, leaving a massive crater and causing the Toxic Spikes to burst out and disappear, allowing Azumarill to land without being poisoned.

"Th-That's some scary power..." Sam gulped, looking at the giant hole in the ground.

"It's thanks to Azumarill's Huge Power Ability. She's the powerhouse of my Unova team!" "Azuma!" She cheered happily.

"Well, looks like Toxic Spikes is gone, but I can still poison her! Fling!" "Gliscor!" Score tossed its Toxic Orb at Azumarill!

"Azu!? Ma-" The item blew up in her face, leaving her with a purple tinge across her face and purple electricity crackling around her.

"Azumarill!" I gasped as she suffered.

"Now use Acrobatics!" "GliSCOR!" Score suddenly rammed into Azumarill repeatedly, tossing her back to me face down.

"What a strategy, getting rid of it's Toxic Orb with Fling to poison Azumarill and use a more powerful Acrobatics." Birch noted.

"Azumarill, get up!" I coaxed, as she struggled to with poison still affecting her. "Come on! I know this isn't all there is to your strength!"

"A...zu...marill!" She jumped up with renewed vigor.

"Yes! Now use Surf!" "Aaaaazumariiiill!" She summoned a wave that flew towards Score, who simply flew above it. "Aqua Tail!" She quickly followed up with the water twister, which crashed Score into the ground.

"Score!" Sam gasped at the wreckage the attack had left, with Score lying in the middle, heavily injured despite her healing with poison. "Don't give up! Use Roost!"

"Gli...scor..." She struggled to stand as she was enveloped with a golden aura.

"Azumarill! You heal too!" She nodded before opening her satchel and nibbling on her Leftovers, the two pokemon gradually healed up, though Score more then Azumarill.

"Now Acrobatics!" She again charged at my Water/Fairy type.

"Dodge and use Ice Punch!" Azumarill jumped above the swooping attack before her right fist was covered in a freezing blizzard, which she brought crashing down on Score's back with a big explosion. Azumarill hopped back to me and munched on her Leftovers as the dust cleared to reveal Score with her entire back frozen, and swirled eyee.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner!"

"Score, you were great out there, rest up good now." Sam returned the Gliscor. "Looks like I gotta take out that Azumarill quick, so I'm going with Mord Shark!"

"Sharpedo!" The Mega-Evolved pokemon appeared again.

"Can you keep going, Azumarill?" I asked.

"Zuma." She nodded as she put her Leftovers back in her satchel, cringing from the effects of poison.

"Use Waterfall!"

"Use Surf!"

The two watery attacks exploded on each other, when Mord Shark burst through the water! "What!?" "Azu!?"

"Now Crunch!" The pokemon bit down on her, letting her go by tossing her at me.

"Azumarill! Can you stand?" She got up again, though weakly as purple lightning crackled around her.

"Crunch again!"

"Counter with Ice Punch!"

Mord Shark's glowing jaw and Azumarill's frosty fist connected, freezing Mord Shark's jaw shut! "Oh no!" Sam yelled.

"Now! Superpower!" "AaaaaazuuuuuumaaaaaRILL!" Azumarill's body became outlined in a light blue aura, before it began mercilessly beating up Mord Shark! With a devastating punch Mord Shark was tossed back, de-evolving in the process.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle! Azumarill is the winner!"

"Mord Shark, thanks for being so awesome today." Sam returned the beaten pokemon. "Looks like it's two all, I gotta admit your Azumarill's really impressive."

"Heh, thanks." "Azuma." She smiled from the comment whilst eating her Leftover's.

"Alright Sun Flower! It's you again!" The Volcorona burst from its ball.

"Huh? Why is he using his Volcorona? Fire types are weak to Water types!" Wally commented.

"Perhaps Sam has a strategy in mind?" Oak suggested.

"Use Quiver Dance!" Sun Flower fluttered her wings as she was bathed in a gren and golden aura.

"We gotta strike quick! Surf!"

"Hit back with Bug Buzz!"

Red soundwaves shot out from Sun Flower's wings, overpowering Surf and pushing Azumarill back! She got up again, but was breathing very heavily.

'Azumarill's running out of steam, I need to finish this quickly!' I thought in desperation. "Use Aqua Tail!" "Aaaaazumariiiill!"

"Use Hurricane!" "Voooooolcoronaaaaaa!"

The typhoon and the twister collided, both forces battling for dominance as wind and water whipped everywhere, as if nature itself was battling! Suddenly the two absorbed each other and burst! The two elements crashing into both our pokemon and tossing them to our respectful sides.

"Azumarill! Stand up! Please!" "A...zuma..."

"Sun Flower! Get up, I know you can!" "Vol...ca...ca..."

Both pokemon managed to get up, but Azumarill got zapped by poison and collapsed!

"Azumarill is unable to battle! Volcorona is the winner!"

"Now Elliot has only one pokemon left..." May said.

"Which one is it?" Wally asked.

"You fought really hard Azumarill, just like you always do! Thank you, and get some rest." I praised her in her Pokeball.

"Looks like this is it..." Sam said. "So...who's number six?"

I got out my last Pokeball and looked at it. "I'll place my trust in you...Sceptile!"

"Sceptile!" The pokemon roared as it appeared, the Sceptilite in its Mega Wristband gleaming brightly.

"It's Sceptile!" Both May and Wally cheered, fully aware of the pokemon.

"What!? Your using a Grass type?" Sam said, almost in disappointment.

"Of course!" I declared. "Sceptile's been with me through my entire Hoenn adventure, ever since he was a Treecko! He's beaten Roxanne's Nosepass, Dad's Slaking, and Wallace's Milotic! Even Steven's Mega Metagross and Maxie's Mega Camerupt! He's my choice, without a doubt!"

"Sceptiiiiiiile!" Sceptile agreed.

"But he has a double type disadvantage against Sun Flower." Sam pointed out.

"Not for much longer! Ready Sceptile?" He nodded. "Okay! Sceptile! Mega Evolve!"

Trails of energy burst from my Mega Bracelet, as well as the Sceptilite, the two trails joining together and making Sceptile glow in a rainbow aura. His features became sharper, his tail became longer, and the spikes on the end grew bigger and more deadly.

"SCEPTILE!" Mega Sceptile roared as the Mega Symbol burst in front of him.

"Elliot's always had a strong bond with his pokemon." Oak smiled. "And I believe that's evidenced most in his Sceptile's Mega Evolution."

"Don't think we're gonna lose just 'cause Sceptile Mega Evolved!" Sam stated. "Sun Flower! Fire Blast!" The Volcorona blasted the flaming kanji at the starter, who took it head on!

"Sceptiiiile!" He shouted in pain from the attack.

"Hang tough, Sceptile!" I shouted, causing him to rip the flames apart. "Now! Rock Slide!"

"Sceeeeeeptile!" Sceptile glowed white before rings of white energy appeared above Sun Flower, grey boulders falling through them and crushing the Sun pokemon.

"Sun Flower!" Sam called as the pokemon fainted from the double super effective move.

"Volcorona is unable to battle! Sceptile is the winner!"

"Now they're both down to one!" The announcer yelled. "This is the final battle ladies and gentleman."

"You did excellent today, Sun Flower. Rest up well." Sam returned the pokemon. "...Elliot, if you choose to place your trust in Sceptile, then I'll place mine in Polo! Go!"

"Poliwrath!" The pokemon shouted as it was sent out, though it still looked injured.

"Sceptile." The two pokemon shot each other looks, staring down their final opponents.

For a while it was quiet, neither of us dared to make a move. And yet, we called our commands at the same time.

"Brick Break!"

"Dual Chop!"

Polo's white fists and Sceptile's multicoloured blades clashed, the impacts reverbrating across the battlefield as the two pokemon dodged and swiped at each other with incredible speed.

"Use Hypnosis!" "Poliiiii!" Polo fired purple waves from its stomach.

"Dodge and use Leaf Blade!" "Sceeeeptile!" Sceptile zipped out of the way with his amazing speed, and transformed the leaves on his wrists into twin green energy blades.

"Jump and use Body Slam!" Polo jumped above Sceptile's slash and fell down towards Sceptile.

"Dig attack!" Sceptile burrowed underground, leaving Poliwrath to crash into the earth before being given a powerful uppercut, courtesy of Sceptile.

"Polo!" Sam said as his pokemon landed in front of him, struggling to even stand.

"Leaf Blade again!" "ScepTILE!" Sceptile dashed towards Polo with the blades on its wrists.

"Hypnosis!" "Poliwraaaaaath!" The waves warped around Sceptile, making him sprawl on the ground, sound asleep.

"Sceptile, wake up!" I called, but he just snored contently.

"Body Slam!" "Poliiii!" Polo flopped onto Sceptile, the starter gritting its teeth, but still not waking up. "Again!" He slammed down on top of him again.

"Come on Sceptile, snap out of it!" I called to him, but to no avail.

"Let's finish it quick! Brick Break!" "Pooooliiii..." Polo jumped up and raised its hand.

"SCEPTILE!" I cried in horror.

"...Scep?" Sceptile's eyes snapped open, only to see Polo descending towards it!

"Dual Chop!" "Scep! Sceptile!" With one slash Sceptile blocked the Brick Break, and with another sent Polo flying back!

"Damnit..." "P...Po...li..." Polo staggered to its feet, though it had to support itself by putting its hands on its knees.

"...This is it..." I breathed, as Sceptile nodded.

"...Our final attack..." Sam replied, as Polo struggled up.

"Sam, no matter the outcome, it was fun to battle you."

"Elliot, I feel the same way, let's finish this."

"LEAF BLADE!"

"BRICK BREAK!"

"SCEPTIIIIIIIIIILE!"

"POLIWRAAAAAAAATH!"

The two attacks collided in a tremendous explosion, smoke battered against us as the impact shook the very ground, everybody shielding themselves from the relentless stone and sand swirling around.

Eventually the smoke cleared, revealing the two pokemon still standing, though covered in injuries and breathing heavily.

I held my breath without even knowing as the two pokemon refused to collapse, until Sceptile fell to his knees.

"Sceptile!" I gasped, as he fell to his hands too, he wasn't going to last.

Polo nodded at Sceptile's condition...until he collapsed forward.

"Polo!" Sam gasped as Sceptile stood back up.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! The winner is Sceptile! So the victory goes to Elliot!"

"We did it!" I cheered as I ran over to Sceptile. "You were amazing, Sceptile!"

"Scep." He smiled as he de-evolved.

"Elliot won! He really won!" May cheered.

"What an amazing battle!" Wally said.

"Poli..." Polo looked down in disappointment.

"Polo, you gave it your all today, thanks so much." Sam assured him, before standing up. "Man, I can't believe I lost...but you know what? That battle was so cool! I'm glad I got to battle you Elliot."

"Me too!" I smiled. "You were a great opponent, and I hope I can battle you again someday."

And so we, and our pokemon, shook hands as a sign of respect.

"Unbelievable! Our Hoenn World Champion is Elliot! And now to present his prize, the Hoenn Region Champion Steven Stone!"

"Hey Steven." I greeted him casually as I walked up the podium.

"You continue to surprise me, Elliot." Steven chuckled. "You can do so much in such a short time."

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Here, this is yours now." He handed me a golden trophy with a Pokeball emblem in the centre.

"Wow! Steven, thank you!" I beamed. "We did it! We won the Hoenn World Tournament Cup!"

"Sceptile!" "Ambipom!" "Unfezant!" "Aegislash!" "Arcanine!" "Azumarill!"

EvS

"Guys, it was so great seeing you all in Hoenn." I said to my main teams. "I'll come back to Kanto and visit again as soon as I'm done with my Legendary Hunt, so see you soon!"

All of my pokemon cheered and waved as I bid them farewell. "I'll make sure they're got home safely." Professor Oak assured me.

"Thank you Professor, see you again soon." I said, before shaking hands.

"Elliot..." I looked at Dakota, who looked like she wanted to say something, but shook her head. "See you again."

I smiled and nodded, before she left. "Hey Elliot." I then turned to Sam. "You may have won this time, but I'm gonna get stronger and catch a bunch of other pokemon! So you won't be so lucky next time!"

"And I'll be waiting for that time, but I'm not gonna lose either!" I grinned, as he sprinted off, waving to me.

"So Elliot, where are you heading now?" May asked.

"This new island I found." I said as I got out my Eon Flute. "Seems like another Hoopa portal is there."

"You don't really believe in Hoopa do you Elliot?" Wally asked.

"I choose to have an open mind. And if Hoopa does exist, I'm gonna catch it!" I declared after I finished playing, making my Latios appear.

"Stay safe!" May said.

"Don't forget to drop in and visit!" Professor Birch added.

"And let's battle again someday!" Wally finished.

I nodded before we soared up and I Mega-Evolved Latios, taking in the perfect view of the Hoenn region underneath me. I took a minute to think of all the friends I'd met in Hoenn, and how much I missed some of them...

I eventually just smiled. There were other people I'd met before Hoenn on my other travels, and I'd always remember them.

"Okay Latios, let's go." And so we soared off, on to our next adventure...

**I did it! I finished it! YES! And I'm so happy with how this came out!**

**A few notes though: The victor was decided entirely by coin toss, sorry Razzorow, you were Tails. Second, all events mentioned really did happen, my Sceptile really did win all those battles, and all of my used pokemons movesets are genuine.**

**Now some questions to ask: Did you notice the special thing about my team when I battled Sam? (Apart from the fact four of their names began with 'A'). Secondly, do you wanna battle me FF wise? If yes, just PM me your best team (you choose whether legendaries count or not) and if you wish to battle any specific pokemon of mine!**

**And if you wanna online battle my Pokemon Y or Omega Ruby teams, here is my Friend Code: 4356-0439-9374**

**And lastly, THANK YOU FOR READING! **


End file.
